


Halloween Baby

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Father-son incest, Homosexuality, Larry Stylinson mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, daddy!louis, harry in labor, harry's pregnant with baby #3 in the epilogue, larry mpreg, lux is harry and louis' goddaughter, mpreg!harry, mummy!harry, overdue!harry, pregnant!Harry, toddler!marcel, top!Louis, ziall are married with one baby girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sort of a sequel of Impatient Baby(ies) where Harry goes into labor on Halloween night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Baby

Harry was tired of being pregnant, he was two weeks overdue, his feet were swollen, his back hurt like hell, and all he wanted was to meet his daughter. He rubbed his stomach as he felt his daughter kick his stomach, trying to get her to calm down. Louis then walked downstairs with Marcel on his hip, the four year giggling happily. 

"Go show mummy your costume, bug!" Louis said, placing Marcel on the floor, the little toddler walking over to Harry. 

"Well hello little lion, what have you done with son?" Harry says, picking up Marcel and placing the toddler on his legs, his lap occupied by his prominent belly. Marcel giggles as Harry blows a raspberry on his face, the toddler wiping off the little bit of spit that Harry left on his face. Louis walks over to them, gathering Marcel in his arms. Harry walks over to the coat rack, putting on Louis’ cream coloured cardigan for him. 

"Heard it’s a bit chilly Lou, you might need this." Harry says, kissing Marcel’s button nose as the toddler roars at Harry, him and Louis chuckling at their son. 

"Are you sure you don’t wanna come with me and the boys, Harry? We’re gonna be doing the whole neighbourhood, I’d rather you come with us if something happens." Louis says, rubbing Harry’s back. 

"I’ll be fine Lou, I’m just gonna watch some halloween movies on BBC, I’ll call you if I need you." Harry says, kissing Louis’ lips, handing Louis his Blackberry from inside the bowl where they keep their phones and keys. 

"Have fun Marcy!" Harry shouts as Louis and Marcel walk out the door to Niall and Zayn’s car, Louis quickly getting in with Marcel and shutting the door as they drive off. 

*

Harry groans as he stands up from the couch, waddling over to the front door when he hears the doorbell ring, opening the door to reveal his and Louis’ goddaughter Lux dressed as Princess Elsa. 

"Trick or treat!" the seven year old says, smiling up at Harry. Harry smiles, grabbing the bowl full of candy and dropping some sweets into her bag. 

"There you go Luxie!" Harry says, kissing her on the forehead. 

"Where Uncle Louis?" she lisps out. 

"He’s out with cousin Marcy and the rest of your uncles, they’re trick or treating." Harry says. 

"We stay wif you Unca Hawwy?" Lux says, her mother Louise coming over to her. 

"Honey uncle Harry’s busy right now, maybe next time." she says, causing Lux to pout. 

"No it’s totally fine, I could use the company, I was getting a little lonely just watching tv." Harry says, Lux cheering as she runs over to Harry’s couch, immediately sitting down. 

*

The doorbell rings while they’re in the middle of watching the Charlie Brown Halloween special, Louise quickly getting up to answer the door. 

"Thanks Lou!" Harry shouts after her, the lilac haired girl smiling at him. She opens the door, revealing two little girls.

"Happy Halloween!" she says, handing them some candy from the bowl on the counter, then flicking off the light switch for the front porch so they can watch their movies in peace. 

*

"Louise!" Harry calls out from the kitchen, Louise walking into the kitchen, her eyes going wide when she sees the pregnant boy breathing heavily, his eyes clenched shut as he grips onto his stomach.

"Do you wanna call Louis?" she immediately asks, Harry nodding, gripping onto the counter as he breathes heavily, his knuckles turning white, Louise running to go find his phone. 

"Here." she says when she comes back, handing Harry his phone, the emerald eyed boy pressing speed dial for Louis. 

*

Louis immediately picks up, Harry sighing in relief.

"Hi babycakes!" Louis says happily, bouncing Marcel on his knee, the toddler still dressed in his lion costume. 

"Lou, I need you! Please come home!" Harry says, moaning as he feels another sharp pain, gripping onto Louise’s hand. 

"Babe, you’re scaring me, what’s wrong?" Louis says, Zayn looking at him with a curious look in his eyes. Louis just shrugging his shoulders. 

"I’m in labor Lou, she’s decided it’s a good idea to come out now, I need you to come home so Louise can watch Marcy and Lux, and take me to a fucking hospital before this gets worse." Harry says, Lux coming to play with him on the couch, the green eyed boy kissing her forehead. 

Louis’ eyes widen as he takes in what Harry’s said, the phone falling out of his hand and dropping onto the carpet in Niall and Zayn’s car. 

"Louis? Lou?" Harry says, clearly confused as to what’s just happened on the other line. 

Zayn then picks up the phone from off the floor. 

"We’ll be right there Harry, just breathe." Zayn says, Niall turning onto Louis and Harry’s street. 

*

Louis runs out of the car with Marcel in his arms when they arrive at his and Harry’s house, not expecting the sight he sees when he walks in the house, his husband doubled over on the couch, his breath coming out in short pants as he fights an ongoing contraction, squeezing tightly onto Louise’s hands, screaming out in pain as the contraction becomes more intense. Louis hands Marcel to Louise, helping Harry up afterwards, grabbing Harry’s hospital bag by the door, helping his pregnant spouse into the backseat, then getting in the car himself and turning the key in the ignition, driving off to the closest hospital. 

*

"Louis my fucking water just broke, hurry!" Harry whimpers out while they’re stopped at a red light, Louis turning around from his seat up front, looking at Harry with wide eyes, the older of the two stepping on the gas pedal once the light turns green, hoping to get his husband to the hospital, praying that his daughter isn’t born in his backseat. 

"Hang on pumpkin, we’re almost there!" Louis says, Harry wincing as a contraction starts, clutching onto his prominent stomach. 

*

Luckily they get to the hospital quickly, Louis pressing the button in their minivan to open the back doors, running to the back to help Harry out, the two of them walking into the hospital lobby, stopping when Harry doubles over, screaming out, Louis picking him up bridal style and carrying him into the hospital. 

*

I need some help! My husband’s gone into labor!” Louis yells, alerting a few nurses, the four of them running over to Harry and Louis, a fifth nurse appearing with a wheelchair for Harry, Louis helping him sit down in it, the nurses taking them up to the labor and delivery floor. 

*

The nurses have Harry wear a green pastel hospital gown, Harry’s midwife Gwen coming in to check his dilation. 

"How are you Harry, glad we didn’t have to induce you?" Gwen jokes, Harry smiling through the pain. 

"Yeah, but are you sure this should hurt so much? I’m in more pain than when I was in labor four years ago." Harry says, Gwen nodding, telling him that the baby’s most likely quite big and that’s probably why it hurts more.

*

"Louis!" Harry whimpers, squeezing onto Louis’ tattooed skin, leaving a few marks. 

"I’m right here, pumpkin. It’s okay, you’re gonna be fine." Louis says, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple, moving his sweaty curls out of his face. 

"Lou I’ve been in labor for 10 hours, I want her out! She’s killing me!" Harry shouts, obviously over exaggerating. 

"Hey, Gwen said you were at seven centimetres when she last came in, that means you’ve only got three centimetres left, and then we can meet her, okay?" Louis says, stroking Harry’s cheek, the younger of the two melting into the touch. 

"Okay." Harry says, leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder, smiling up at Louis as he plays with his curly locks. 

*

"Lou, I-I can’t breathe, something’s wrong." Harry rasps out, coughing as he speaks, his breathe coming out in small pants and wheezes. Louis immediately presses the call button, handing Harry his inhaler from inside their hospital bag. 

*

"The baby’s going into distress, we need to prep you for an emergency c-section, Harry." Gwen says as she comes back in with some nurses, Harry’s face paling as he takes in what she’s said. 

"But, but how is that possible? What did I do wrong?" Harry says, his panic levels rising. 

"It just happens sometimes Harry, you didn’t do anything wrong, but I ensure you this is the best way to deliver your baby, it’ll keep her safe, I promise." Gwen says, a few of her nurses walking over to Harry and putting an oxygen mask on his face, unlocking the wheels on his bed and rolling him down to the OR. 

"No, please, don’t do this, Louis!" Harry shouts, the nurses forcing Louis to stay in the lobby, causing the baby’s heartbeat to increase rapidly due to Harry’s stress levels, he needs Louis! 

"Baby’s heartbeat is increasing rapidly, we’ve gotta hurry!" One of the nurses shouts, Gwen picking up her speed to get Harry to the OR. 

* 

Louis sits in the lobby in a panic, thinking of the worst. He immediately calls Zayn for comfort. 

"Zayn, she’s gone into distress, they took Harry to the OR and they wouldn’t let me go with them, I’m so scared, I can’t lose them!" Louis says, Zayn’s eyes widening, Niall giving him a curious look. 

"We’ll be right there Louis, stay calm." Zayn says, him and Niall rushing out the door with their daughter Zayniyah (pronounced Zay-nee-ah), speeding off to the hospital. 

*

"It’s been two hours Zayn, when will they let me see him?!" Louis shouts, collapsing into one of the lobby chairs, pulling on his hair. 

"Lou, he’s fine, they’re probably just checking to make sure everything’s okay until they let you go see him." Zayn says, putting his hands on Louis’ shoulders and bringing the shorter lad in for a hug. 

*  
Harry wakes up to a steady beeping sound, panicking when he looks to his left and doesn’t see Louis nor his new daughter in his room, pressing the call button for one of his nurses. 

"Everything okay Harry?" Harry’s nurse Angel says as she walks into his room.

"Can you bring me my husband? I’d like to see him please." Harry says, Angel nodding as she walks out of the room to retrieve Louis from the lobby.

*

 

“Louis Tomlinson?” Angel says as she walks into the lobby, Louis, Zayn, and Niall walking up to her. 

"Are they okay?" Louis asks, little Zayniyah patting his arms, wanting to be held by her Uncle Louis. Louis picks her up, the toddler giggling as he tickles her. 

"He’s totally fine, his c-section went very well and he’s been requesting you in his recovery room." she says, gesturing Louis to follow her up to Harry’s hospital room, telling Niall and Zayn that they can come see him Harry when he’s ready for visitors. 

*

"Boobear!" Harry says as Louis walks into the room, the cerulean eyed lad running over to his curly haired husband and wrapping him up in a hug. 

"I missed you." Louis says, kissing Harry’s forehead, then his cheek, finally kissing the emerald eyed boy’s lips. 

"So where’s our daughter? You finally ready to name her Hazza?" Louis says, rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s arm. 

"Yea, I think we should name her Hannah, after mummy." Harry says, moving his nasal prongs around as he itches his nose. 

"Can we go get her Lou? I want my baby." Harry says, Louis helping him up, careful of his stitches as he sits Harry down in the wheelchair, opening the door of the hospital room to bring Harry down to the nursery. 

*

Harry’s released from the hospital two days later, holding sweet little Hannah Leigh-Anne Tomlinson in his arms as his nurse rolls him in his wheelchair out to where his and Louis’ car is. 

"Make sure he stays on bed rest Louis, also he might be in some pain in his abdominal area for a while, and if he needs to get up for something make sure you help him, we wouldn’t want his stitches to get messed up." she tells Louis, the tan skinned boy nodding as he takes Hannah out of Harry’s arms, placing their newborn in her car seat, helping Harry up afterwards, opening the passenger door and helping his husband into their car. 

*

EPILOGUE

"Harry, she won’t stop crying!" Louis yells, attempting to soothe their daughter’s cries by bouncing her in his arms. 

"Did you try feeding her Lou?!" Harry shouts from the kitchen, feeding Marcel some Cheerios, the five year old’s curls a mess from playing with his fathers earlier, his little sister having interrupted it with her shrill cries. 

"I brought her the bottle with the milk formula, but she doesn’t want it!" Louis shouts back, groaning as Hannah’s cries grow louder. 

"Bring her to me, and you can feed Marcy some cereal, okay?" Harry yells, Louis walking out of their daughter’s nursery, handing her to Harry, the curly haired father taking off his shirt and walking to their living room. 

"Are you hungry Hun?" Harry says, bringing his eleven month old up to his chest, rubbing her back as she starts to suckle, her lips lining with milk. 

"Is that better, hmm? Do you not like the formula? You prefer mummy’s milk?" Harry says, talking to himself rather than his daughter, knowing she won’t respond, the eleven month old struggling with learning to talk. 

Meanwhile Louis’ in the kitchen with Marcel, feeding the five year old some Cheerios. “Yummy, right Marcy?” Louis says, grabbing some Cheerios out of the for bowl himself. 

"Mine’s!" Marcel shouts, causing Louis to gasp. 

"Marcel you have to share, if you don’t share the tickle monster’s gonna get you!" Louis says, grabbing the green eyed five year old out of the highchair and tickling him, causing the five year old to squeal. 

"No, daddy! Mummy help’s me!" Marcel lisps in between being tickled, Harry looking up from where he’s on the couch rubbing his hand up and down Hannah’s back, trying to get her to burp. 

Louis chuckles, stopping with the tickles and going to sit on the couch with Harry, Marcel crawling over to his mother. 

"Ooh, careful Marcy, we don’t wanna hurt your little brother." Harry says, Marcel carefully sitting on his lap, careful of Harry’s barely noticeable ten weeks baby bump (Louis and Harry fuck like rabbits, what do you expect, Louis sometimes forgets the condom, sue him!). 

"Harry, Jellybean’s not a boy, Jellybean’s a girl." Louis says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Louis, I’m carrying Jellybean, and I know he’s a boy, it’s what you would call mother’s intuition." Harry says, Marcel watching as Harry and Louis argue over the gender of the new baby, stopping them by whining and patting Louis’ leg, the older of the couple placing his son on his lap. 

"What do you think Marcy, is Jellybean a boy or a girl?" Louis says, carding his fingers through his son’s curly hair, a replica of his spouse’s, although a cinnamon brown like his instead of bleach blonde like Harry’s used to be. 

"If baby healthy, it don’ matter, I like brother or sister." Marcel says, Harry crying as he hugs his son, kissing his forehead. 

"Oh Marcel, I love you sweet pea!" Harry says, full on sobbing now. 

"I’ll take Hannah to her crib babe, I’ll be right back." Louis says, taking his eleven month old daughter off of Harry’s hands, the little baby sound asleep, her thumb in her mouth as she sleeps, Louis slowly walking up the stairs so he doesn’t jostle her awake. He places her in the pink crib once he gets to the nursery, turning on the butterfly mobile above her crib, soft lullabies being played through the little speakers as it spins around. 

"I love you Hannah." Louis says, kissing his daughter’s soft cheek as he walks out of the nursery, returning to the living room to cuddle with spouse and his son.


End file.
